¡No es que esté enamorado de ti!
by Ade07Chan
Summary: Ichigo ha comprado un regalo para Rukia, con la finalidad de ¿decirle lo que siente? ¿O fue por mera coincidencia?, sea lo que sea, declara lo que siente por ella por erro... - ¡Espera narradora, entiende que yo no estoy enamorado! (?). Pasen y lean c: ¡feliz San Valentín adelantado!


**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Este fanfic es un simple regalo adelantado de San Valentín.**

* * *

**¡NO ES QUE ESTÉ ENAMORADO DE TI!**

14 de febrero.

Sería una agradable fecha si la persona que le gustaba no fuera una enana endemoniada que en cualquier instante lo golpeaba y no sentía remordimiento alguno al hacerlo. ¿Acaso quería matarlo con tantos golpes sin sentido?, bueno, pues según lo que ella decía, no era para nada como él lo entendía. Porque ella lo hacía reaccionar de esa manera cada que él se comportaba extraño o hacía las cosas mal.

Sí, podía entender eso, ¡¿pero tan necesarios eran los malditos golpes?!

Justo en ese momento pensaba semejante cosa. La enana esa de la que estaba enamorado, aunque fingiera que no, se encontraba gritándole y aventándole libretas a donde cayeran, sin importarle lastimarlo.

Él gruñó cuando una libreta golpeó su rostro. –… ¡Maldición Rukia! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de portarte de ese modo conmigo?!

– ¡Cuando dejes de ser un idiota!

El peli naranjo gruñó aun más molesto. Aquella pequeña morena siempre era así. No entendía por qué se sentía atraído a ella si era un demonio y sólo le importaba su adorado _nii-sama_. Además, ¿qué diablos hacía en su casa, si bien podía estar con aquel tipejo que para todo usaba su bankai?

Se levantó de golpe, saliendo de la habitación. La pelinegra suspiró de alivio, mirando a ambos lados para después esconderse en su armario. Había estado leyendo cosas sobre ese día en el cual se encontraban, aunque ella antes sólo lo había visto como un día en el que se cumplía un mes después de su fecha de cumpleaños.

Agradeció internamente a aquella muchacha de grandes pechos tan sonriente que le contó la novedad del día de San Valentín, y como tanto fue el agrado de la shinigami ante esto, decidió festejar esa fecha como un humano lo hacía. Pero para ello debía deshacerse de las molestias que interrumpieran en sus planes, y no había peor estorbo que Ichigo Kurosaki. Admitía que ella estaba en la habitación de él, pero aún así necesitaba su espacio, y si portarse peor de lo que era conseguía que el otro se fuera, ¡lo haría sin chistar!

Ahora bien, estaba en la parte más difícil de su plan. Envolver un regalo. ¿Cómo diablos se hacía eso? Hubiera hecho chocolates, mejor, pero tampoco sabía cómo se hacían. Así que le robó un poco de dinero al viejo que la llamaba _tercera hija, _y compró algo que pensaba que sería del agrado de Ichigo.

El peli naranjo, por su parte, se encontraba tan cabreado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía hasta no chocar contra algo. Gruñó fastidiado antes de alzar la vista y ver, frente a él, un regalo perfecto. Se sintió tan estúpido a su vez por haber llegado hasta allí sin darse cuenta, pero ya que estaba allí aprovecharía la oportunidad. Llevaba dinero suficiente y encontró el regalo perfecto para esa enana fastidiosa. Tal vez un regalo la haría comportarse mejor, y así se tomara eso como chantaje, ciertamente le daba igual. Extrañaba poder pelearse con ella sin que ésta se lo agarrara a golpes y no sólo le gritase, quería regresar a los viejos tiempos, que eran nada más y nada menos que una semana atrás, cuando aún podía discutir con ella sin llegar al extremo de ser golpeado.

– Maldita Rukia… lo que me obligas a hacer…

Y sin más que decir, Ichigo entró a la tienda con la mirada baja, sintiendo cómo las demás personas, especialmente chicas, lo veían con ternura. Y ni se dijera cuando preguntó por el regalo que llamó su atención…

– Ya volví.

– ¡ICHI….GOOOO!

El muchacho recibió con un puño en la cara a su padre. Saludó a sus hermanas mientras éstas lo veían curiosas, y subió a su habitación sin nada qué decir al respecto del por qué llevaba una bolsa de regalo bastante grande en sus manos.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, pues después de todo era su habitación.

No obstante, al hacerlo, Rukia gritó furiosa y le aventó lo primero que encontró a su paso, golpeando directo en la cabeza a Ichigo.

– ¡IDIOTA, LLAMA ANTES DE ABRIR LA PUERTA! ¡ESTOY OCUPADA HACIENDO MIS COSAS Y NO QUIERO QUE VEAS!

– ¡Idiota, te recuerdo que es mi habitación y hago lo que se me da la gana! –Le contestó furioso, llameando por los ojos.

–…

La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza. Ichigo rápidamente escondió la bolsa, sudando con nervios al ver que la shinigami había descubierto ese tremendo regalo. Ella, en cambio, al parecer había hecho algo a la rápida y ahora sólo había papel y lápices en el suelo.

– ¿Qué escondes?

– Nada. –Espetó secamente, ocultando su voz nerviosa. –Además, ¿por qué he de decirte a _ti_ lo que tenga o no?

– ¿Es un regalo? –Evadió la pregunta con otra…

– ¡No, carajo, déjame en paz!

– ¿Es para Inoue?

–… ¿eh? –Bien, esa había sido una pregunta rara.

– ¿O para tus hermanas?

– ¿No te callarás?

Rukia negó con la cabeza. –Anda, dime para quién es.

– No te diré ¡NADA!

Y dicho esto, como pudo se deshizo de la molesta y curiosa mirada de Rukia para esconder de un rápido movimiento el regalo debajo de su cama.

Se sentó, dando un gran suspiro, luego se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama para descansar. El día apenas empezaba, todavía tenía tiempo para entregar su regalo, ¡además, el sabría si dárselo por esa estúpida fecha o no!, no es que se sintiera obligado.

Notando el sueño en los ojos del peli naranjo, Rukia se quedó en silencio por un rato, viéndolo disimuladamente, esperando el momento en que se durmiera y pudiera continuar con lo que había comenzado. Y esto no tardó en pasar. Cercas de las 11:00 de la mañana, Ichigo volvió a quedarse dormido y la pelinegra reanudó su trabajo.

Lenta y cuidadosamente sacó un regalo a medio envolver del armario, tomó asiento en el suelo, y continuó haciendo una carta con el regalo envuelto a medias a su lado. La carta sería un regalo para alguien, y el otro regalo sería para Ichigo, pero sentía que haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo se ahorraría un poco de tiempo. Una sonrisa infantil adornaba su rostro, no había nadie que la interrumpiera… ¿pero y Kon?, pues el peluche estaba atado debajo del escusado y nadie sabía dónde carajo se había metido, mientras el pobre sufría y gemía tratando de quitarse la mordaza de la boca, llorando en su interior por esos tratos desagradables de su _Nee-san_ que tanto amaba pero que ella no parecía ni siquiera estimarlo un poco (o eso pensaba él).

El celular de Ichigo sonó, despertándolo bruscamente.

Era un mensaje de Orihime. Al parecer, lo estaba invitando a una fiesta junto con los demás amigos de la escuela.

Miró la hora. Pasaban de las 2:00. Bostezó, reincorporándose mientras se estiraba con pereza, notando tan tranquila la habitación. Buscó con la mirada a la enana esa, pero no la encontró en la habitación. Se aseguró de que no viera el regalo, pero éste seguía justo como lo había dejado, obviamente Rukia no lo había visto, y confiaba en que ella no caería tan bajo como para aprovecharse de la situación. O eso esperaba…

Bajó a comer. Allí encontró a la chica.

No dudó y la invitó (diciendo que fue Orihime), a la fiesta que sería esa noche. Ella accedió y así quedó el asunto. Ella parecía serena y alegre, y él parecía estar a salvo de sus maltratos.

Kon, al rato, y quién sabe cómo, logró salir del baño apestando horrible, corriendo hacia su amada Nee-san. Pero Ichigo lo detuvo y lo bañó sin compasión alguna para quitarse ese asqueroso olor mientras Rukia se hacía tonta de no saber cómo diablos había sido que Kon olía peor que inodoro (o igual que uno, tomando en cuenta donde había estado por horas).

Estaba cerca la hora de la fiesta. Ichigo estaba nervioso, jugueteando mientras ignoraba las miradas curiosas de sus hermanas, que, en la sala, junto a Rukia, perdían el tiempo, agradeciendo que aquel loco de Isshin no las molestara por estar trabajando en la clínica. El pobre del peli naranjo sentía que el día se acabaría pronto y él aún no entregaba su dichoso y maldito regalo.

Así que se armó de valor y decidió que fuera en ese momento, antes de irse, cuando le entregaría aquel regalo a la enana, pero a solas, claramente. ¡No dejaría que Yuzu o Karin vieran el regalo que le había comprado a Rukia esa mañana!

– Necesito hablar contigo. Ven a mi habitación.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no aquí, en la sala?

Las hermanas estaban calladas. Sonrieron pícaras, entendiendo la situación.

– Porque no. –Gruñó, jalándola con él.

Rukia se dejó llevar, viendo de reojo a Yuzu y Karin con gesto de confusión. Éstas le sonrieron, cerrándole un ojo, deseándole suerte.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el pobre Kon ya se había terminado de secar y paró de lloriquear cuando vio entrar al par de Shinigamis. Se lanzó a su Nee-san, teniendo éxito esta vez, pues ella no lo detuvo y le impidió a Ichigo hacerlo con sólo verlo.

–… sabes el día que es hoy… ¿verdad?

– 14 de febrero.

– Día de San Valentín. –Comentó Kon, Rukia asintió. – ¿Y qué?

– A ti no te hable, estúpido peluche. –Espetó enojado.

Kon sólo le sacó la lengua.

– ¿Y?

Ante el comentario de Rukia, Ichigo vaciló un momento… pero se armó de valor de nuevo, y sin más que decir, sacó aquel regalo y se lo entregó a la morena con la mirada desviada y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kon y Rukia se miraron sorprendidos. La enana tomó la bolsa de regalo, y ansiosa sacó lo que había adentro, sonriendo para sus adentros. Con que por eso Ichigo no quería que viera el regalo… ¡él quería dárselo cuando fuera el momento indicado!

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron. Aventó a Kon, y se dejó caer de rodillas con sus brazos firmemente abrazados a un peluche más grande que Kon y mucho más lindo, ya que se trataba de un conejito con un moñito sosteniendo un Chappy (sí, un Chappy, no un conejo cualquiera como lo era el grandote) en sus brazos.

– ¡Ichigo, esto es hermoso!

–… ¿te gustó?

– ¡Obviamente, idiota! ¡Es Chappy y su mamá!

–…

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de Ichigo y Kon. Rukia se ponía muy infantil cuando se trataba de ese maldito conejo raro… pero verla así era tan lindo, que no pudieron evitar sonreír más que enternecidos.

–… ¡oh, ya recuerdo!

– ¿Hmm?

– Tengo un regalo para ustedes. –Sonrió.

El peluche y el peli naranjo se vieron sorprendidos. ¡¿Rukia tenía un regalo para ellos?!

Ojalá no fuera nada sobre Chappy o sus dibujos fe… es decir, raros.

La enana de cabello negro sacó un par de cosas del armario donde dormía. La carta se la dio a Kon, y el regalo envuelto a Ichigo, con un semblante sereno y nada nervioso.

– Feliz San Valentín. Apúrense para ir con Inoue, aún tengo cosas por regalarles a los demás. –Comentó, sin notar que los otros dos no le hacían caso. –Ustedes corrieron con mejor suerte, pues a ellos sólo les daré un dulce o algo así… lo compraré camino a la fiesta. Oh, Ichigo, por cierto, dile a tu padre que luego le pago lo que me gasté en sus regalos, y préstame un poco para los regalos de los demás.

Pero ni él ni Kon le hicieron caso a Rukia, en lo absoluto…

Porque Kon estaba maravillado con aquella carta donde había un corazón y un Chappy (no se podía evitar que Rukia dibujara lo que amaba tanto…), pegada a una paletita, donde decía con la letra de Rukia: _gracias por tu ayuda, tu amistad, y tus locuras. ¡Feliz San Valentín, Kon!, eres un gran amigo a pesar de ser un peluche raro y pervertido._

Ichigo, en cambio, estaba impactado, leyendo una notita pegada a una caja de fresas envueltas en chocolate que decía: _gracias a ti he conocido mucho que no hubiera conocido en la Sociedad de Almas, gracias por todos esos momentos, nuestras aventuras, juntos, nuestras peleas, momentos divertidos, ¡todo! Gracias por todo Ichigo… no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te… te quiero. _

– ¿Ichigo, me oíste?

El peli naranjo se ruborizó apenas leyó esto último, y con un sonrojo gigante, gritó a todo pulmón, dejando a Rukia confundida.

– ¡AAHHH! ¡IDIOTA, ¿POR QUÉ ACABAS DE PONER _ESO_ EN ESTA NOTA?! ¡ME GANASTE LAS PALABRAS! ¡PENSABA DECÍRTELO PARA NAVIDAD! ¡CARAJO RUKIA…QUIERO DECIR…YO…NO ES QUE YO ESTÉ ENAMORADO DE TI!

–… ¿eh?

– ¡OLVÍDALO, VÁMONOS YA!

Rukia sonrió pícara. –Espera, no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¡Nee-san~! ¡No te dejes engañar…!

El peluche salió volando por la ventana…

Ichigo, enrojecido, desvió la mirada, tratando de controlarse. ¡Él mismo se había echado de cabeza! Y Rukia… Rukia se burlaba de él, sin demostrar que ella sentía lo mismo, pero lo sabía disimular muchísimo mejor

* * *

**_Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber. No soy buena escribiendo, pero doy lo mejor de mí ^o^_**


End file.
